EP 0666 409 A1 discloses a cylinder head designed to be provided with two intake valves per cylinder. Fuel is injected via an injector having its discharge orifice arranged approximately centrally between an intake valve seal and an outlet valve seat.
Arranging the inlet and outlet ports and accommodating the valves, injector and spark plug constitutes a problem especially in internal combustion engines with small cylinder bore.
According to the invention, it is proposed to shift the injector seat (lead-through position) away from the centers of the intake valve ports to an outwardly offset position, this being done on a cylinder head having intake ports which are circular in shape in the area of the intake valve seats. Thus, the discharge orifice of the injector will no longer lie on the radius of the circle passing through the centers of the circular intake valve seam, but on a larger radius. The benefit of this solution is that the circular intake valve seats can be arranged closer together, or can be made sufficiently large despite the fairly small cylinder bore.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the separate intake ports originating front the circular intake valve seats assume a non-circular, and specifically oblong, cross-section following an area of transition. This arrangement permits an improved intake flow, particularly with a view to preventing the cylinder wall from being wetted with fuel droplets if an early injection timing is used.
Moreover, this design allows the injector to be arranged in part between the ports, so that the port routing and the alignment of the injector become largely independent of each other.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the centerlines of the intake ports of a given cylinder are spaced further apart in the area of oblong cross-section than in the area of the intake valve seats. This gives the designer more room to accommodate the injector.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the centerline of the injector, in its horizontal projection (see FIG. 2), intersect the centerline of the intake ports. This implies that the injector discharge orifice lies below the centerline of the intake ports whereas the injector mounting orifice on the outside of the cylinder head may be located above the intake port opening. Assuming that the intake ports are essentially straight in their area of oblong cross-section, the injector centerline will thus be at a larger angle to the cylinder head gasket surface than the centerline of the intake ports in their area of oblong cross-section. More specifically, the injector centerline is at an angle of approximately 45.degree. to said cylinder head gasket surface. In terms of the alignment of the intake port, injector and one valve, the injector is arranged approximately on the bisectrix of the angle between the intake valve and intake port.
This arrangement provides a high degree of flexibility for achieving an optimized charge flow and carburetion inside the combustion chamber.
According to a further preferred embodiment, at least one of the intake ports is provided with a device which allows the intake flow to be variably controlled (and/or permits the creation of a swirl and/or tumble flaw, respectively).